


The Wakandans

by Khaleesi_onthemoon, RuthlessCata



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Civil War Team Captain America, Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Team Cap in Wakanda, Wanda Is A Good Bro, Wanda recovering, road to redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_onthemoon/pseuds/Khaleesi_onthemoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessCata/pseuds/RuthlessCata
Summary: Exiled in Wakanda, Steve Rogers' team are facing the consequences of the Leipzig battle. Wanda and Bucky have to fight their own demons and find a way to be the person they want to be. Making amends, dealing with their past, the team slowly settled in their new life in Wakanda. But the road to redemption is not easy.





	The Wakandans

 

Wanda got Bucky rid of the trigger words

 

The consequences of the Leipzig airport battle between the now broken Avengers were immeasurable. The ideal of protecting peace and the people on Earth were gone. But it wasn’t the biggest problem for the remaining members of the team hiding in Wakanda. Right now, the consequences had a direct influence on some of them.

Wanda was maybe the most affected. After Steve rescued her from the Raft prison along with the rest of his team, she couldn’t forget the way she was treated even if her time there was brief. She was restrained like an alienated patient in a psychiatric hospital, like she was mad. She wasn’t. Her  _ madness _ , her powers were just there. At the time she volunteered with her brother to go through all the experiments, she didn’t mind. She had her reasons and she was, somehow, satisfied at that time. With her power, she’d been able to get her revenge.

Nowadays she was a different person, she’d changed. Still, she was glad to have her powers, and she tried her best to make use of them, but it wasn’t without any consequences. She made mistakes, terrible mistakes that weakened her mind. Bit by bit, the idea that she was dangerous, that she cannot be trusted made her way in her mind. She killed people. People died because of her. She was convinced that the Sokovian Accords were created because of her. All of this because of her.

The prison was the final piece that broke her completely, she lost every last bit of confidence in her powers there. Now she was convinced that her powers weren’t meant to good causes. She did wrong every time. All the nice words of Clint were forgotten. She was a monster, a real monster. Everyone around her feared her powers.  _How can you trust someone who can control your mind and thoughts?_ She told herself.

She refused every contact with other people and retreated to the suite T’Challa gave her and stayed in it all days long. Clint tried to speak with her many times with no result.

Steve grew worried by the days that passed. He felt guilty; he couldn’t resign himself to see her cutting from the outside world, carrying a burden that wasn’t her to bear. He knew however it wasn’t easy for Wanda. When he saw her in her cell, he felt sick.  _ How could Tony allow this? She’s a child.  _ Guilt grew in him, it was his fault. He let her participate to his own fight, had recruited her in his team, and let Clint take her from Tony’s grasp. He thought that maybe he shouldn’t have asked Clint, he shouldn’t have let her fight with him.

Wanda was an amazing young woman, strong, powerful, and fearless in fight… But she was afraid. She was afraid of what people could have said or thought about her, of what her friends could let her down because of the powers she had. She told herself she was not afraid, that she was in control of her powers, but she couldn’t control everyone else’s fears. After Ultron, she refused to use her abilities to control minds.

She would tell herself she was in control until it was true, but she was afraid of her own powers; that she can hurt people again, people she loved. She almost succeeded in this task.

“Wanda, can I talk to you?” Steve said, interrupting Wanda’s thoughts.

“You’re not afraid of me.” She stated. “But you should go away before I hurt you.”

“I’m going anywhere, Wanda. And no, I am not afraid. I trust you and your powers. I know first-hand you can control them. You trained hard enough to do it.”

“You see what they did to me in that prison. They treated me like I’m mad, mentally disabled. Maybe I am… I feel like a monster. I can’t be trusted. I am a monster, Steve.”

“And I’m a lab experiment! Wanda you are not a monster. Don’t let them change who you are or label you with false statement. All this was my fault. I shouldn’t have asked you to join me. It was my fight after all, not yours. I am sorry.”

“It was my choice to follow you, Steve. I couldn’t stay where I was… kept. Either way nothing was fair for me. I couldn’t have stayed with Vision or you, it changed nothing. I have to be kept somewhere safe… for the people around me.”

“Wanda…” Steve started to say before sitting of the bed next to her.

“I’m scared.” She finally confessed. “What if I hurt people…again? How can people trust me? I can make them believe anything; I have the power to control anybody’s mind! How can I be trusted?”

“I trust you, Wanda. I know you. I know you will never use that power again without consent.”

“But everyone else…” She trailed off. “They don’t know that!”

“We’ll figure that out then! Wanda, you know yourself, what you are capable of. Shutting yourself away is not the solution. I truly believe you can fight your fear. You’re a strong woman, I know your value.”

Steve’s words warmed her heart. It was clear that he genuinely meant them, and believed in his words. She could feel it. She breathed in and exhaled slowly before lifting her eyes to the Captain, then looked down at her hands tightened in fists. She raised them and held them up in front of her face. Unclenching her fingers, a warm red glow spread around them. Usually the witch should have played with it, her fingers dancing gracefully to shape it. She did nothing, blankly staring at her magic for a moment until it faded away. Her magic had remained unused since the airport battle. It was reassuring to see it had stayed in her control, that it did nothing unexpected. This feeling radiated from her chest, confirming that her control remained, appeased her. Steve brought her into a hug; she didn’t feel the tears falling from her eyes.

The witch slowly regained her confidence. Though she was still afraid she started nonetheless exiting her room more often and talked with the others. Clint, winning back his place as a confident / half-father, helped her going through her fears. As the days and weeks passed, she got back her genuine smile and use of her powers.

***

The consequences of the “Civil War” also affected Bucky. This so-called war, Steve’s unfailing belief in him and the accusations on his head; it was a lot to process. He spent the days following his return from Siberia mostly alone, mourning and digesting all that happened the few past days. Steve tried to talk to him a few times but there was always a kind of barrier between them, like they couldn’t speak openly anymore. In fact they didn’t speak openly to each other for more than seventy years. Bucky tried his best to stop being awkward around Steve with absolutely no success. Everyone around them saw it but said nothing. There was something, a feeling he couldn’t properly name, that kept him away from his friend. So at some point, he stopped caring about it and trying not to be awkward and only made the best effort to avoid Steve as much as he could.

He thought a lot about what happened in Berlin, when Zemo activated the Winter Soldier within him. He remembered the pain, his powerlessness as the words made their way through his brain, his mind and thoughts disappearing in the process. Those words were dangerous, he was dangerous. Under the influence of these words, he was no more than a mindless killing machine. Anyone in possession on the trigger words could control him like a puppet and he couldn’t fight against it. Now, he knew for sure he couldn’t allow this anymore. So he decided once for all that until a  _ permanent  _ solution was found, going under was the best option.

Finally he found the courage to face Steve and told him what he decided for himself. He went to see Steve in his suite, knocked on the door. Steve was quite surprised to his best friend whereas he usually stayed in his room as much as he could. Of course, the blond let him in, all too happy to see his friend at least less gloomy _.  _ They both sat at the table across from each other.

Bucky let out a long breath before telling Steve he wanted to go back in cryo because he couldn't allow anyone to use the trigger words and turn him into a killing machine anymore. It took Steve a few seconds to process what his friend just said. Then his words reverberated in his head like an endless echo.  _ “I want to go back under, it’s for the best. I want to go back under, it’s for the best. I want to go back under…” _ He got completely overwhelmed by this only thought repeating itself again and again. His heart missed a beat then two, his chest tightened and he felt hard to breathe. He thought he was about to have an asthma attack, just like that. Eventually remembering to breathe, he inhaled and exhaled calmly before looking at Bucky. The latter was terribly anxious by his friend’s reaction. He was waiting for a word, anything from Steve. But he knew the look, the sadness in his eyes. He also knew that Steve won’t stop him if it was his choice.

 

“This is your decision. I can’t go against your will.” He finally said.

 

Bucky didn’t recall seeing that much grief in his friend since his mother passed away.

 

***

 

Steve couldn’t say he was delighted by his friend’s decision. It made him angry at himself. He should respect Bucky’s choice but he couldn’t help being upset. He really shouldn’t. He searched for a smooth way to tell the ex-soldier but nothing came into his mind. He should be the righteous guy, the one to accept Bucky’s own decisions and he shouldn’t be selfish. He sighed; he needed a friend to talk with just right now.

“What should I do?” He asked Sam.

“I don’t know, man. Look I’m not his best fan and going back in cryo is maybe his best option for now. But sure things this is not for you!”

“What do you mean?”

“Steve, I know for what 2 years maybe 3… And since you know Bucky’s alive you’re never stop looking for him! You spent 2 years of your life with no other thought that finding Bucky. He almost became _your everything!”_

“Bucky is the only person from what I left into the war, that is still alive. I literally grew up with him. We never ever left each other until he was sent off. He knows me better than everyone else. He knows me, Steve Rogers and don’t give a damn about Captain America. Don’t get me wrong Sam, you’re my friend too but…”

“Don’t worry Steve, I get it!” he said with a smile. “You lost everything when you sacrifice yourself, woke up seventy years later in a complete stranger world and then you found out your best friend is still alive, brainwashed but alive. Finding him was the best thing to do. I would have do the same if my only friend from a long-time lost past, who knew who I really am, was still alive.”

 

They both remained silent for a little while before Sam said:

 

“Did you ask Wanda?”

“She won’t to do it. She was really specific when she said to me she don’t want to mess with anyone else’ mind!”

“Just ask her.” He replied.

He weighed up the pros and cons for a while before talking to Wanda.

 

“Bucky wants to get back under... in the cryo. I have no right to stop him to do so since he thinks this is the best option he has. This is his first own choice for a very long time. But I can’t let him go. I can’t bear losing him again. I know I shouldn’t ask you what I’m about to ask you…”

“You wanna me to get in his head, right?”

“Yes… I know I can’t ask you to do this…”

“You love him” She said. It wasn’t a question.

Steve didn’t reply.

“Can I talk to him? Maybe we have more in common that we think.”

“If you want to… Wanda I don’t want to force you to use your skills.”

“I didn’t say yes yet. I’m not gonna say no though. I owe you. You freed me from the Raft. At least I can talk to him and see if I feel I’m capable to do this. And if I am, I cannot guarantee it’ll work!”

“Thank you.” Steve replied, hugging Wanda tight at her utter surprise.

Steve felt relieved that Wanda accepted his request or at least she was willing to talk to him.

The hardest part was to convince Bucky to wait a bit longer before going into cryo. At first it was a dead end. Bucky categorically refused Steve’s idea. He couldn’t bear anyone to mess with his head again. However the more they talked the more Bucky saw Steve’s point of view and decided to give Wanda a chance. But he made Steve promised to let him go back under if it was not working.

Then Wanda and Bucky started to talk… a lot. It was strange at first to see the two of them getting to know each other. Their conversations had a stunning effect on them both. At the beginning, they timidly shared their own life experiences but the more time passed, their conversations brought the darkest part of their life and themselves. Wanda wasn’t wrong when she said to Steve they had more in common that they thought. Even if their lives were quite different their shared experiences with Hydra linked them and led them to an unexpected friendship.

Steve and Clint, sometimes sneak picked on them and they were absolutely astonished by the amazing interaction there was between the former Hydra captives.

After a few days, Wanda accepted to help Bucky. She tried smoothly to get in his head, focusing on memories he shared to her. They repeated the process for almost a week for Bucky to adjust and get used to this second presence in his mind. Then Steve gave Wanda the words he kept secret – he had the book burnt the instant they landed in Wakanda – and she started her work. The first sessions were hard for both of them. Steve, Sam and Clint weren’t far away and they had to intervene for some of them. The three first words systematically triggered a defence mechanism. Bucky’s mind went blank and he proceeded to the elimination of any threat around him, meaning Wanda. They usually restrained him until Wanda knocked him out with her powers. However she succeeded in erasing those words from his head. The following words were easier to get through, no more defence mechanism to deal with, but those words were deeply intertwined with Bucky’s memories and even vital functions. Wanda was extremely careful and aware that any push, any pulled-off string could irreversibly damage Bucky’s mind.

During the sessions with Wanda, Bucky felt weak, exposed and he hated it. Sharing so much of his feelings, his memories, how he felt about himself and the others was embarrassing as he was naked even under Wanda’s magic. He hated it so much he thought he hated the witch too, but he knew better. He really couldn’t feel that way towards her. She was a great kid, wonderful young woman and what she accepted to do for him, was too breath-taking to think about her in a bad way.

After all, they shared so much during their long conversations. The witch revealed the saddest memories to him, she talked about things she didn’t dare say to the others, even to Clint or Steve. Bucky had become the closest person to her. After Pietro’s death, she didn’t share much of her sadness and suffering. She kept everything within and hid it under a mask of stoicism. Pietro was her brother, her only family since their parents passed away. He was her brother, her father, her best friend, her everything until everything shattered in pieces. She lost half of herself that day, heartbroken; she knew now what death felt like. All the attention and compassion from the other Avengers couldn’t heal her damaged heart. She always felt the loss, the missing piece, until Bucky came into her life. It wasn’t quite the intention at first, she never expected much about their sessions but the more they shared, the more of a bond they created, grew bigger and stronger, the more Bucky became someone more than a friend. She didn’t find the right word to name it – maybe she was scared that calling him a brother would erase her real brother from her mind – but her broken heart started to heal a bit, the loss she felt every day faded a little and the weight in her chest lightened. She didn’t share that to the ex-soldier but he knew the expression when she looked at him, Rebecca had the same.

He grew an urge of protectiveness towards her like he has to defend her against everything that could hurt her even herself. So he managed his best to lift her spirit up. Despite the tough sessions they’re going through, he made a point of distracting her the best he could from the worst part of his life she saw in his head. He succeeded most of the time, Wanda letting a small smile appear on her lips. However sometimes the word they’re working on was so attached to fear, pain, despair, cruelty mixed all together, she couldn’t cope long enough without breaking the contact with Bucky’s mind. It was too much to bear, too much to see and feel, and know that neither she nor Bucky could have broken the will of the Winter Soldier’s handlers at that moment. It hurt to feel the despair within the ex-soldier’s mind as he had to go through all the painful memories again for her to access the trigger word Hydra have put beneath.

She usually ended up shaking uncontrollably as she pulled away too quickly. Each time, she was on the verge of crying. She did her best most of the time, to keep the tears from falling on her cheeks but the few times she didn’t, Bucky leaned in to circle her shoulders in a reassuring hug. Those times he remembered how he brought his sister into a warm hug when he was younger, enveloping her into his arms. He remembered their last hug, how Rebecca cried on his shoulder, how he hugged her tight against his chest, both arms around her frail silhouette, how she didn’t let go when her tears stopped to roll on her cheeks, how she wanted him to stay, how he wanted to stay. He had second thoughts the moment he looked into her eyes, after all how could he abandon her for the horror of the war? But he had to fight, so he let go. He knew he couldn’t forget her, how she was proud of him and terrified at the same time. He couldn’t imagine her face when she received the letter announcing his death. She must have been crying so damn much. Did she ever stop crying for him? Did she always let a tear roll on her cheek each time she thought about him? Did she tell her husband and her children about her older brother? Did she have a warm smile or tear in her eyes when she did it? He will never know.

As he collected himself from the surge of the memories of his sister, he remembered Wanda was still “playing” with his head. She had a soft smile on her lips.

“She was lovely” She said to him.

Of course she saw his memories. Then she lowered her hands, her red-glowing magic disappearing.

“Two more words done,” she told him happily. “Completely rerouted to pleasant memories.”

“You mean my sister?”

“Yes, sad memories at the end, I admit that but not bad memories. I saw joy and love in them. Better to remember your sister than an umpteenth torture.”

“Much better indeed, thank you!” He added.

“Stop thanking me each and every time Bucky. I’m doing it ‘cause I want to help not because of your deep blue puppy eyes!”

The more the trigger words were erased from Bucky’s mind, the more he felt free and human again. He had half the words erased or disabled when he started to clearly remember the oldest interactions he had with Steve before the war. The memories flowed back slowly in his mind, hint by hint, his certainty of being more than a friend to Steve got stronger. He knew he had the feeling since the first time he saw Steve on that bridge. At that time, he simply ignored it as much as he could to accomplish his mission. Feelings or not, there was no difference as he got his mind whipped anyway. But he knew. After leaving Steve at the Potomac River, he spent the few years catching up with his memories and clinging to this feeling. He couldn’t entirely understand it, however, now that the words were removed from his head, his thoughts cleared up. He loved Steve.

The more he was convinced of it, the more he acted awkwardly around him. He wasn’t sure how to act. He tried to not be obvious but it seemed Steve didn’t notice anything. One day, Bucky heard Sam saying the blond was “so oblivious it hurts”. He didn’t know how to take this in account and he forgot about it until Sam came talk to him.

"So”, Sam said, eyeing the seat next to Bucky and pointing it with his chin, telling the super soldier he wanted to sit next to him.

“So what?” answered Bucky a bit harsher than he thought, nevertheless accepting Sam to sit in the chair next to him.

“So how it goes? Wanda’s magic’s working good it seems."

“‘Can’t tell I’m not feeling better now.”

“You and Steve get along pretty well too.”

“You think so?” Bucky asked his voice slightly pitching higher as curiosity made way to his mind.

“Well, it appears kind of obvious you two shared…common history… to say it that way.”

“What do you mean?” The brunette said, becoming more suspicious the second Sam’s eyes lighted up and a grin formed on his lips.

“Steve and you… You used to be a thing, right? Before the war I mean, in the forties.”

“Who told you that? Did Wanda say something about what she saw in my head?"

"Oh no, no!” Sam replied hands up in surrender. “Wanda’s a tomb when it comes to you. But as composed as it seems she is, she’s not Natasha and we can see her cheeks bright red when we talked about Steve and you."

“Don’t force her into something she doesn’t want to share!”

“We’re not! Well Scott and I teased her a little but not much.”

Bucky glanced at him, not convinced. He was about to say something when Sam shouted out at someone. Bucky turned around to see Wanda frozen in the middle of the corridor she walked in.

“Hey Wanda, wanna come over here! I’m talking to Bucky about the things you saw in his tricky mind”, said Sam, teasing her a bit more to Bucky’s disapproval.

“Bucky…” Wanda said as she closed the distance between them. “I promise I said nothing. They assumed I saw things.".

“It’s ok Wanda. I don’t blame you. They’re just idiots.”

“Hey! I’m here!” replied Sam. “The others and I are pretty concerned about you”, he said to Wanda. “We wanted to know if you weren’t stroke by a sudden fever. Your cheeks were so bright red.”

Wanda couldn’t take it anymore. She was about to leave when Bucky took her hand, apologetically.

“It’s ok Wanda, don’t listen to him. He’s just teasing you. And I don’t mind what they think, okay? You helped me more than anyone else, you saw horrific memories in my mind and yet you never failed me.”

“Thank you Bucky,” she said sitting next to him.

“No thank you Wanda! I’m free from Hydra now thanks to you. I never thought this will happen one day.”

Wanda couldn’t think of anything to say. She just leaned in and hugged Bucky tight. He hugged her back and she finally felt safe and confident since the Nigerian incident and her imprisonment at the Raft. She let out happy tears ran on her cheeks.

“‘Seems like you two share one hell of a story there!”

“We support each other” she said, pulling away from Bucky. “He’s family now!”

“I should adopt you then” Bucky replied out of the blue. “Not that I consider you as my daughter but still.”

“Clint won’t be happy y’know” Sam said. “He already half-adopted you, right?” He asked Wanda. She chuckled a little.

“That’s not untrue” she added.

“See!” Sam interjected Bucky. “Clint and Natasha could totally use a psychic daughter for their spy-ish thingy they do together.”

“Well, a sister then. I absolutely could have another sister. You’re right we’re family now!”

“What hell of a family!” Sam stated. “But it does not solve our problem here!”

“Which is?”

“You and Steve! You have to tell me before I unleash Clint and Scott. They won’t stop asking you and they are much more intrusive than me.”

Bucky sighed.

“I don’t know what we are now. We were together before the war, sort of. Things were different at that time, for… people like us.”

“How do you feel?” Wanda asked him softly.

“I love him, I guess” he replied.

The word “love” felt strange to be said, as the meaning has faded with the years. It didn’t suppress the feelings he had for Steve though. Saying it out loud just felt like... weird.

“So you two should talk quickly! I can stand Steve’s obliviousness anymore!” Sam said. “The guy’s so in love with you he didn’t even care to notice it!”

“How did you know that?”

“Bucky, I did not have to use my powers to read Steve’s mind. It’s obvious as he is oblivious!”

“You think so?... But I’m not the same guy as I was in the forties.”

“He changed too”, Sam said. “Everybody does. Bucky, I can tell you for first-hand that you being here is for the best. I knew him a bit before he knew you’re still alive. It was bad! He just threw himself into the missions, he was almost suicidal. Then you came back from the dead and he finally had something to live for.”

Bucky couldn’t help feeling guilty.

“I will talk to him.”

“Thank you!” Sam said, relieved.

***

 

Steve and Bucky talked, going through their common memories upon Bucky’s request. Since he talked to Sam and his own deduction on what he remembered before and during the war, he grew certain that the feelings he had for Steve were not just about strong friendship or brotherhood. The conviction of his feelings became a certainty to the point he couldn’t ignore them anymore.

As Steve blathered about how Bucky used to be a mother hen with him when he was sick as hell, Bucky’s lips spread out into the biggest smile the blond ever saw on his friend’s face since a very long time.

“What is it? Did I say something strange?” Steve said quite baffled of the brunette’s reaction to a simple memory they both shared and more important that they both remembered.

“Nothing” Bucky replied, his voice impossibly soft.

Steve raised an eyebrow so surprised to hear Bucky’s voice softened that much. Bucky slowly leaned into Steve’s space, cupping his cheek in his hand.

“I remembered I do not just lie down next to you to keep you warm that night. I remembered this too.”

Then Bucky leant in a bit more until his lips joined Steve’s, kissing him shyly.

“Bucky” said Steve once he pulled back, cupping Bucky’s cheeks with his hands.

“I remember this, your kiss… amount other things… your touch…”

“Bucky, it’s good, very, very good for you to remember but I don’t want you to be forced to do that, if you just only remember it. You have to feel it.”

“But I feel it very much!” he replied.

“You feel it?”

“Yes… I had this feeling for quite a while now. The more I remember, the more I got certain this feeling is not only kind of friendship and gratitude”, he paused. “From the day on that bridge, there was always some kind of an impression when I see or think about you. I couldn’t understand it at that time but now that I remember my… our life before the war, it finally makes sense.”

“What are you telling…? You wanna say you love me? Not just remember but really feel it… you really love me…” Steve trailed off uncertain.

“Yes, I do. I really, really do!” he said a smile spreading on his face while Steve’s smile grew wider.

“I love you.” Steve replied. He couldn’t find anything else to say.

“I know! You said that to me for the first time, the day I thought I could have lost you from that fucking illness that stroke you so bad that winter. I cried that night, I was so afraid to lose you. I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”

“It was another time, Buck. No more illnesses to cut me away from you. We went through much worst businesses. But I believe all that was meant to be…”

“So we can be together!” Steve nodded. “You’re so dramatic, Rogers.”

He smiled, stroking Steve’s cheek softly. Then he spoke again.

“For the first time in a long time, I can finally say life’s not that bad. For once, I just want to enjoy the present without questioning my mind every damn second. You too should to do so. For once, do what you want.”

Steve didn’t hesitate before kissing him.

After that, Steve and Bucky made their way into this relationship. It was a bit awkward at the beginning but they managed.

Most of the time, it was Bucky who initiated a kiss or an embrace, leaving their friends abashed. Since their first kiss, few days back, Steve was always hesitant but never refused a kiss or affection from Bucky.

They didn’t try to pick up their relationship where it had left it off during the war, they couldn’t! They were completely two different people. So they started something new. They took things slow and apart from kisses and tender touch, no one would know the two of them were together.

Somehow, it drove Bucky crazy. He understood why Steve let him take the first step each and every time they were close. He wasn’t craving for Steve’s touch however feeling kindness and affection towards him after seventy years of coldness and dehumanisation, was extremely pleasant. Bucky brought his thoughts to Steve’s attention, after a few days asking himself and Sam ( _this man may be a jerk but he’s gold _ , Bucky thought) if he should or not.

Steve listened to his boyfriend carefully as he openly exposed this feelings and what he wanted. The latter was more than happy to fulfil Bucky’s request. They talked a lot, Steve promised to be more spontaneous and to make a move towards the ex-Winter Soldier when he wanted to do and to stop overthinking about everything he should or shouldn’t do.

 

***

Bucky’s searching redemption in the graveyard

 

Bucky entered the graveyard. He still wasn’t sure about what he was doing but he felt like he had to. He followed the alley, looking for one particular grave. After few minutes wandering in the alleys, he found it. A little smirk appeared on his lips.  Of course… even in death, he had to showing off. He read the epitaph:  _ Howard Stark died December 16 _ _ th _ _ 1991, war hero, beloved husband and father and Maria Stark, died December 16 _ _ th _ _ 1991, beloved wife and mother _ . Of course, he knew the date of their death, he was there. He was the one who killed them. The guilt crushed his heart. The Winter Soldier did it; he did it to his friend and his wife.

His hand rested on the grave, he sighed. He remembered the day: the car accident, beating Howard to death, strangling his wife. He remembered the pulse in his hand, the squeeze, holding her neck tighter and tighter until her last breath. It felt like hell. And now, he faced them, he faced his guilt, what he did, what the Winter Soldier did. He tried to separate the acts of the Winter Soldier and his but even brainwashed, there were his hands that killed people. Looking up at the sky, it was bright as a summer sun can be, even at six in the morning.

He wasn’t sure what Clint and Scott did to help him going out Wakanda without being noticed but here he was in the United States of America, trying his best to blend in for the few hours he was there, not to be discovered and killed on sight as public enemy number 1. He knew Steve was worried as hell right now but he couldn’t tell him what he wanted to do.

So at the same time in Wakanda, Steve was trying very, very hard to calm down and not jumping on the first plane to pick up Bucky wherever he was and brought him back straight to Wakanda. Bucky hoped Steve would understand that he didn’t tell him he wanted to sneak out of Wakanda for few hours with Clint and Scott. Hopefully Wanda and Sam were aware of Bucky’s plan so they tried to distract Steve from what he called “the hideous truth”. He tried to understand how Bucky could face so much danger just for few hours out Wakanda. However he respected his choice and he didn’t follow Bucky but he kept pacing the room over and over again until Sam couldn’t take it anymore and told him to “Sit the fuck down!” Steve stopped in his tracks, blinked surprisingly at his friend and sat down as he was told. His not-distracted-by-pacing worry grew louder and louder. Wanda felt it right away and she took his hand in hers to reassure him. He smiled timidly to her and mouthed a “thank you”.

“You and Bucky helped me when it was the worst for me, it’s the least I can do. He’s going to be fine. He’s not alone, Clint and Scott are with him and he really needed to go. He said it will help him to move forward.”

“I could have helped him!” Steve replied.

“Not for this, trust me!” Sam answered.

“You know where he is? Both of you?

“T’Challa knows too. And!” Sam quickly added before Steve interrupted him. “And it’s for the best we didn’t tell you before Bucky left the compound. We all know you are worried and it’s normal but trust him, he will be fine!”

 

In the graveyard, Bucky thought about what he did to get here. He told Steve he wanted to go for a run alone. Steve trusted him, of course. There was no reason to think something else. He met Clint and Scott early at the plane bay and they headed directly to the United States.

He ended here, at the cemetery, in front of the grave of his war friend and his wife he murdered by his own hands. He looked back at the grave.

“I am sorry, Howard,” he started. He felt lame to talk to a cold stone but he continued nonetheless. “I am sorry I’ve done this to you and your wife. If I could go back maybe I won’t… well, no… I cannot change the past. I cannot go back and try to fight the programming. At that time, 50 years of torture, beating, brainwash and programming did their job very good. I wasn’t me anymore. I was a killing machine. And still I remembered everything I’ve done and I am sorry. I didn’t know what will happen when they took me. I have had just felt from a train in the middle of nowhere, I was barely alive… Sometimes, I wish I should have die from the fall. Because all the crap that happened next, I’m not sure I can handle it anymore. It’s hard to swallow, y’know. All these years I’ve been tortured, beating almost to death and not just once, I’ve been brainwashed. You can’t imagine what they said to me to break me as they did. Well, I’m not here to complain about my past. I’m sure you want to know why I’m here… I want to apologize but I feel so dumb talking to your grave. Anyway, maybe I will feel better after talking to… you” he paused.

He pondered for a while how to formulate his thoughts. Then he breathed in lengthily to find some conviction in doing this and he spoke:

“Howard, thank you. For everything during the war, being my friend, being a friend to Steve… and Peggy. I’ve been told that you did some great things for Peggy after the war that you even wanted to date her. Good Lord, Howard, were you mad?" He laughed. “You and Peggy, what hell of a couple! I’m glad she didn’t fell for you. Well… I want to thank you for that night too, your last night. I’m not sure if it was what you said or because it was you but I’m pretty sure it started with you. You started to break the Winter Soldier, to break the programming and bring me back. You said my name “Sergeant Barnes”. I wasn’t Sergeant Barnes that night. I wasn’t me for such a long time that at first this name didn’t affect me at all. But still, you gave my identity back. I wasn’t me and yet when I remembered that night, I clearly remember you calling me “Sergeant Barnes”. You was the first rock I climbed to escape the programming. I cried that night, I didn’t know why, but those tears I felt on my face, I know they meant something, something hidden deeply. After that night, I changed. They never bring me back to the state I was. I was still brainwashed, still under the programming but they didn’t bring me under the Winter Soldier state as much as I was before. So I was tortured even more, brainwashed each time when I went rogue or didn’t obey immediately. But it worth it, all this crap, because I am back now. And the more I think about it, the more I know it started with you. So thank you, so damn much. Even in the worst moment of my life I found this tiny ray of hope and good. Thank you for starting to bring me back, Howard.”

“Barnes? What are you doing here? Should you not be hidden God knows where?”

Bucky turned away to see Tony standing right next to him. Crap! That shouldn’t happen! He had to go now!

“No need to run away Barnes! I could have blast your head the moment I saw you here, but I didn’t. I’m not going tell Ross you’re here. Very emotional your little chat to my dad, though.”

“How could have you… I didn’t hear you approaching… Did you hear it all?”

“Enough at least. So the only reward for my dad saving you is having you killed him and my mom.”

Okay, Tony wasn’t here to chat with him. Bucky couldn’t reproach him for going right to that subject. What could he answer to that? It’s the truth he killed them with his very hands! When he remembered it, it was like two memories were stepping on each other. In one memory he did remember he did it with his own hands, in the second it’s like he’s watching doing it like he wasn’t in control of his body. Both memories are right, he did it and he did not. The memories of the Winter Soldier were blurry from the programming and the multiple wipes and yet something there were so vivid he couldn’t get them away from his mind.

“I’m sorry” he said. “I couldn’t apologize enough for what I did. I ca…”

Tony interrupted him.

“I watched the footages. Those from the Siberia base“. He added. “I registered them before leaving… I watched them all; I saw what they did to you”.

Bucky stayed speechless. He didn’t know what to think or say.

“I didn’t know”, Tony continued. “What they did to you… I never imagined they could have been that far… What they did to you… It does not lessen the pain and the rage but at least I know what’s going on with you. I may not ever forgive you for killing my parents but I have all the contexts now.”

“What do you want from me then? My apologies are meaningless to you.”

“Because I don’t want your apologies. You were the trigger Hydra pulled to kill my parents, you were no more than a weapon. Weapons are not the problem, the person who holds them, is the problem.”

“If this is your vision of the situation… Still it was my hands… I remember what I did.”

“Well, I’m not the best suited to say that but we may stop looking in the past and start something new. We cannot change the past after all. We should make the future better.”

“You sound like a cheesy advert!”

“Shut up!”

They surprisingly broke into a big laugher.

Clint and Scott met Bucky at the graveyard some minutes later. The second they saw Tony, they both cursed and ran toward the former Winter Soldier.

“Barnes, you’re alright?” Clint asked, taking position between Tony and Bucky.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

“Oh, Barton and… Lang, you’re babysitting?”

“We ain’t babysitting anyone. We support each other. We’re a team. You may have forgotten what’s to be a team, right Stark?” Lang added.

“After what you did to Wanda…“ Continued Clint.

“I did nothing to Wanda!” Tony shouted. “I didn’t know what they intended to do to her!”

“Guys, please calm down! Discretion you remembered!”

Tony breathed out lengthily then talked.

“I didn’t know about Wanda… until I saw her in the prison. I was gonna find a way to release her when your dear friend broke all of you out of the Raft. I never intended to make her suffer. I know I was wrong about her. At least, she’s in a safer place now. I hope so.”

“Yes, she is!” Clint approved.

“Tell her, I’m sorry. It won’t change anything but I owe her an apology.”

“Well, you finally put that ego aside. That’s a first, Stark! But I tell her you apologized.”

“Thank you Clint.” He said embarrassed. “Well, you should go now. Ross’s not spying my whereabouts but you should be careful.”

“Yeah, Stark’s right! We have to go, guys.” Approved Scott.

There were an awkward silence for few seconds until Clint and Scott started to walk off to the jet. Bucky didn’t follow them straightaway. Instead he extended his hand to Tony.

“Thank you. For what you said earlier.”

Tony hesitated a second before taking Bucky’s hand and shaking it.

“You’re welcome. It was a pleasure to finally meet the war hero my father was talking about.”

Then Tony nodded, retrieving his hand. Bucky nodded back and walked off the graveyard where Clint and Scott waited for him.

 

Bucky returned to Wakanda the following morning. The moment they announced his return, Steve rushed to the plane bay and waited for his boyfriend. The early morning hour didn’t make any difference as Steve didn’t sleep anyways.

Wanda and Sam joined him hours later, giving him a suspicious look and waited with him. The super soldier started pacing the room to Sam’s great displeasure however he didn’t say anything, well knowing the state of mind Steve was in.

Steve suddenly stopped pacing once he heard and saw the jet before everyone else. Super-soldier’s enhancements had its benefits. However the blond couldn’t hold his anxiety very well as the plane approached. He felt difficult to breathe, a lump forming in his throat. Wanda sensed his distress right away. She didn’t hesitate to take his hand in her owns. The soldier looked at her, she gave him a small smile, mouthing  _ “He’s fine.” _

The three of them waited for the jet to fully land before Wanda let Steve go to the jet’s door. He barely let the ex-soldier de-plane he threw himself on him. Bucky lost his balance for a moment but managed to not fall and secured Steve against his chest. The blonde was shaking.

“Bucky, you’re back!”

“Yes. I’m back, Steve. I’m here. I’m back and I’m okay.”

“Don’t do that ever again. I was so scared something happened to you.” He said, resting his forehead on Bucky’s left shoulder.

Bucky soothed Steve, caressing his hair. He remembered doing the same a very long time ago. Steve’s silhouette was more skinny back then, though. After few minutes not moving, Steve pulled back before kissing the brunette.

“You must tell me what you’ve done, y’know.”

“I will.”

“Welcome back! “Said Sam eventually a few moments later.

“Thanks!” Bucky said, clasping Sam’s shoulder.

“You’re feeling better now?” Asked Wanda.

“Much better, indeed.” He said with a smile.

Then they all gather at the vast living room they shared to listen to Bucky’s ‘escape’. Clint passed Tony’s apologies to Wanda at some point. Wanda’s face stayed unmoved but she was glad Tony apologized at last. The group then went separate ways. However, Steve didn’t leave Bucky for a single moment that day.

Sarah Rogers’ famous apple pie

Bucky remembered, bit by bit he tried to recall the life of his previous self, James Buchanan Barnes, the Bucky Barnes he was before the war and all the odds that happened to him.

However the young Bucky Barnes from the 30’s was not there anymore. This Bucky died the instant he stepped into the war. The innocence, the kindness, the insouciance, the happiness… all gone, burned into the brutality of the war.

Nowadays Bucky tried to remember how he felt then, how he simply enjoyed a lazy Sunday afternoon in the tiny apartment he shared with his family, the evenings he spent dancing, his laugh when he saw the clumsy dancing skills of Steve, the nights with his best friend speaking endlessly about the blonde’s mother after she passed away, the sweet embraces they shared.

Time to time, he wished he could go back to these times. His life wasn’t easier; it was a different kind of life, struggling to make money to survive through a worldwide financial crisis, the world that started to crumble into war. 

But in this life, he was still Bucky Barnes, James Buchanan Barnes. He was no Sergeant (the army wasn’t his priority) he was a good son and had only his best friend to care about (and a dame sometimes). For a long time, he didn’t know who he was anymore, Bucky, the Winter Soldier, Bucky again… in fact he was them all. As much as he tried to focus on who he was it didn’t work. So he tried to be him; the man who called himself Bucky, the man who was brainwashed and used as a killing machine, the man who was searching for redemption.

***

Despite all the odds, Bucky decided it was time to turn the page and remember the good that happened in his life instead of the bad. Of all memories that flew in his mind this morning, the only that got stick in front of his eyelids was Sarah Rogers cooking her famous apple pie. He remembered this particular part of his life before war better than any others memories from that time and he always wondered why. Maybe the fact that he used to spend all his free afternoons at Steve's place or that Sarah Rogers accepted to welcome him as a member of her family.

One morning, Steve was surprised Bucky in the kitchen busying himself around the stove. He closed the distance between them and slid his arms around Bucky's waist, his chest plastered on the brunette's back. He put his chin on top of his lover’s shoulder and asked him:

“What are you doing?” He said in his thick Brooklyn accent.

“‘Morning to you too” Bucky replied through a chuckle. “I’m cooking a bit. You remember your ma's famous pie?”

“Yeah,” he said softly, nostalgia in this voice. “I can't forget that…” he paused. “Are you trying to cook ma’s pie?” He asked a few seconds later smelling the apples slowly cooking in front of them.

“Yes. I’m not sure what I am doing but the smell's good so far. So I assume this can't be that bad.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right!” The blond replied. “Wanna me to give a hand?”

“Sure!” Bucky said joyfully. “I really need another hand!” He continued eyeing what's left of his left arm.

Steve said nothing to that. There was nothing to say, it just happened that Bucky's missing an arm. He quickly helped his lover with the dough.

“Buck”, Steve said a moment later. “How did you cut the apples, by the way?” He asked unsure of the reaction his lover could have.

Bucky let out a chuckle before answering.

“T’Challa passed by earlier and he lent me a hand.”

“Wait! T’Challa! His Royal Highness T’Challa, King of Wakanda just passed by and had nothing more important to do but helping you making a pie?”

“Apparently. I don’t know his agenda, Steve. Well it may have been an excuse to talk to him, without half a dozen bodyguards and advisors on his heels. He said he was happy for us, that we finally settled down in this kind of new life, pretty well.”

Steve’s lips broke into a little smile.

“Yeah…finally.”

But both of them knew, that no matter how the life here was pleasant and peaceful, it wasn’t their home, it wasn’t Brooklyn. They shared the same nostalgic look and understood each other without a word. They missed Brooklyn, the Brooklyn of their childhood. It wasn’t perfect, many things were wrong but it was their home. They were broke, ill and fragile, hiding who they truly were but it was their time. Just with one look, they knew they both missed it, that old Brooklyn, their tiny flat, their countless jobs, and their family. They smiled at each other, that nostalgic, sad smile they had when they remembered their youth. They eventually pushed their memories away and finished making the pie.

They managed to eat almost all the pie in once, still hot and steaming soft apple’s fragrance, Steve saving a slice for later. They casually talked about their own past, Sarah’s persistent habit to ruffle their hair even few days before she passed away. It did look more like a weak stroke in their hair than anything else but the gesture was genuinely accepted. Steve asked her nonetheless to keep her strength to fight her illness.  

They parted ways a bit later still lost in the rush of memories. Steve settled in the couch and proceeded to read all the books he intended to read in the past few years he came back to life.

For Bucky, the sharing of childhood memories felt good although heavy-hearted. He spent the few hours wandering the corridors, trying to escape the rush of memories in his head. He could have managed them for the few hours but now, everything was mixing in his mind, happy and sad, good and awful memories and he couldn’t stand them anymore. Every time he focused to blank out his mind, another memory emerged. Exasperated by the surge of memories, he went back in his room and tried to sleep a little. Maybe sleeping would ease his mind. In fact, it didn’t help. Bucky woke up half an hour later, sweating, horrid images of past torture and killing, cruelly dancing in front on his eyes. He thought he had screamed at some point, his throat hurting like hell. He took time to recall where he was until the familiar presence of Wanda carefully announced itself. Bucky turned around to find her at his door.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“I will be, just give me a minute” he replied, straightening his back.

Wanda joined him, sat next to him on his bed.

“What was that? I heard you scream… in my head too.”

“ I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s okay. It does that sometimes…when emotions are overwhelming. You want to tell me what you dreamt of?”

“Not really… it’s just… Steve and I spent the afternoon talking about our past life. My mind was stuck in recalls and flashbacks for hours. I thought sleep would help me to settle but…it makes it worst.”

“You’ll be alright? Maybe I can help give you a dreamless sleep.”

“It won’t be necessary. I have nightmares from time to time, I deal with it. I can’t just use miraculous magic spilling pill each and every time it happens, you’ll get tired of me. And it’s fine actually, I cope.”

“Are you really dealing with them or do you just inflict that to yourself because of your past?”

“You’re reading me too well!” He said smiling.

 

Steve had read half of the second book – enhancement was its perk – when Bucky came back.

“Hey Buck!” Steve called him without turning around.

Bucky didn’t answer. Instead he closed the distance with the blond, knelt behind him and rested his chin against Steve’s neck, his arm on the blonde’s chest.

“Ah! Your face is scratchy! “

Bucky didn’t answer at all. He tensed up a little, his hand gripping Steve’s top. He lowered his face on Steve’s shoulder. The blonde turned around a little, rested his face on top of Bucky’s, kissed his hair. He gently stroked his hair, murmuring soft words.

“Here, it’s alright Bucky.”

They stayed still longer, neither of them knew how long. Bucky eventually relaxed into his boyfriend’s embrace, the blond soothing him slowly.

“Thanks Steve” he softly said a while after.

“Anytime, love.”

 

They shared the embrace a few minutes longer until Bucky got back on his feet. He shook all the sad feelings in his head. He needed to cheer himself up. Steve helped him pretty well, just being there however he thought he could be even more. Before headed to the kitchen he casually said:

“I’m gonna go eat the pie.”

Steve nodded quietly, satisfied to finally see a genuine smile on the brunette’s lips. His eyes followed him into the kitchen. He was about to go back at his reading when something clicked in his head. The pie… The last remaining slice of pie was actually his. HE was saving it for later and he really intended to eat it. He nearly jumped off the couch he was lying on; his book tossed God knew here in the action and yelled at Bucky:

“That’s my pie!”

He then rushed to the kitchen to find a Bucky very satisfied of his mischief, proudly balancing on the chair, the pie more or less secured between his chest and leg.

“You’re a jerk!” Steve decreed blankly, hands on his hips. “You know that!”

Bucky didn’t think he would enjoy Steve’s upset face that much. But the thing is; he did. It was just like old time. He remembered the skinny body of his best friend, bruises and scars all over, all stubbornness out claiming he had any of his assailants on the rope.

***

As the relationship between Bucky and Steve evolved, the latter thought about having more physical encounters with the ex-soldier. He was ok with what they had but sometimes he craved for his boyfriend’s touch. He knew he was shy and passive at first, but he had good reasons to be; he didn’t know what Bucky wanted in this new relationship. Now, as they navigated into it, Steve felt the need for Bucky’s more intimate touch. Obviously he couldn’t just say out of the blue “I want to have sex with you” to the brunette. How would he react to that? Plus, despite his desire toward his boyfriend, he knew he shouldn’t ask this to him. After all he went through he knew he had to let time run and Bucky to decide what he wanted or not. So he waited until any touch, kiss, embrace went a little further.

Bucky, on the other hand, was happy with what he has. He never expected that much after everything he had done. The trigger words once erased from his head left him free for the first time in a very, very long time. And he didn’t think he would have more than that. Still he remembered he loved Steve, the feeling growing back in his chest until he couldn’t keep it for himself. Steve’s lips on his own, Steve’s embrace, he felt safe and loved, and this was the most amazing feeling to fill his chest. Thence, he waited for more, not certain what “more” meant or how to explain that to his lover.

It wasn’t long after the “pie day” that Bucky and Steve first shared a bed. They had no intention to go beyond a good night kiss but that kiss changed everything. The light touch on their lips transformed itself into a heated and passionate kiss. It didn’t take long before they settled on the bed, sitting in front of each other, legs circling their hips, kissing.

Bucky’s hand was nested on the back of Steve’s neck as they shared passionate kisses. Steve broke apart, fondled Bucky’s cheeks gently and smiled to him.

“I love you”, the blond said.

Bucky didn’t reply, nervously nibbling his lower lip and looking away. Steve took the brunette’s chin in his hand and lifted his head a little slowly.

“Bucky, what’s the matter? Is something wrong?”

“It’s fine.” Bucky responded softly, finally looking up. “I… I’m just scared that if I say it at loud, it will never mean what I really want to say.”

“And what it is you want to say? Please, don’t be afraid.”

“I feel like my words are meaningless. I’ve being cut off from expressing my feelings for so long… I’m afraid these words won’t mean anything.”

“Try then. Try express your feelings.”

Bucky bent down his head a little, then looked back to Steve, locking his eyes into the deep blue eyes in front of him.

“I love you”, he said.

“I know” Steve replied.

The feelings were absolutely present; Bucky shouldn’t have any worries expressing these feelings. Steve shivered a little at these words, little goose bumps running on his skin, head to toes. Yes, his lover can definitely express his feelings. He smiled fondly, kissed Bucky’s cheek. The brunette answered him with a smile the blonde never saw in ages. “I love you,” he said again before kissing Bucky with more passion and love. Before they knew it, their clothes were scattered on the floor. Bucky traced the lines of Steve’s torso, remembering he did that before on Steve’s bony body and on Steve’s new ripped one.

Caught in the moment Steve kissed along his jaw, then left collarbone and scars of his shoulder. Bucky froze.  Steve pulled back a little his lips lingering on his skin.

“Is it okay?”

“Yeah.” He answered. “I’m not used to it though. Most people don’t care this way about this part of me. It’s ugly.”

“I do care. It’s not ugly. I love all of you.”

Then he gently laid Bucky down the mattress, and kissed all the way to Bucky’s navel. For the ex-soldier, the sensations felt old and new at the same time. He remembered Steve’s touch from their past encounters. But this one was special. He was reborn from the horrors of the war, from his enslavement, and he never imagined having this again, a body that is really his to command, free from handlers’ orders implanted in his head. It was him, mind and body, who responded positively to Steve’s lips and tongue against the delicate skin of his penis. He enjoyed every touch, every word, and every moan they shared. It was good to be him, whole and entirely him, to be loved and to lose himself into waves of pleasure. He clenched his hand on the mattress as Steve worshipped him slowly. He screamed Steve’s name as the pleasure was overwhelming.

The blond kissed him back on the lips, his hand stroking Bucky languidly. He plastered his body over Bucky’s so that they were touching head to toes. The brunette gasped for air when Steve started to slid their cocks together in his hand. “I missed you.” Steve managed to say a moment later as they moved at the same pace, increasing the friction between them. Bucky clung to his partner, hand on his back scratching the skin almost to blood, legs wrapped around his waist, his hips lifting to keep up with Steve’s thrusts.

“Bucky… I…” Steve tried to say.

But they both know they were close. Their thrusts were erratic, their bodies burning for the upcoming orgasm.

“God…Now, Steve..” Bucky said between moans.

As he spoke, they both came.

Steve stroked their cocks through their orgasm. They were panting, exhausted and blissful. The blond pampered Bucky with kisses on his neck, jaw, cheeks and lips before pulling himself up to grab tissues and clean them up. He lay against the ex-soldier, one arm circling his waist, the other stroking his cheek.

“I love you” Bucky said.

“You won’t stop saying it, right?”

“Nope! You’re getting tired of hearing it?

“Not a chance! It's music to my ears.”

Bucky kissed him before Steve nested against him. It was the final piece, Bucky thought. It was the kind of lust he needed to feel human again, to be human again.

 

He had his lover back, friends he can trust, a mind that was completely his, a safe place to live in, quiet moments around a pie telling stories of his past life, a sparring session from time to time and a new arm courtesy of Wakanda’s king. It wasn’t perfect but it was all he had and it was quite enough for him now.

 

FIN

 

**Author's Note:**

> RuthlessCata:
> 
> "This was my first bang-type event and I want to thank the mods and rbb slack for such a good experience! In particular I want to thank my author [Khaleesi_onthemoon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_onthemoon/pseuds/Khaleesi_onthemoon) for giving a home to this random scene that popped into my head one day. If I had more time there would totally be a Wanda companion piece!"
> 
> Khaleesi_onthemoon:  
> "First of all I want to thank [RuthlessCata](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessCata/pseuds/RuthlessCata) for the artworks and [Cryo_Bucky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryo_Bucky/pseuds/Cryo_Bucky) for the beta. This was my first participation to a "bang" event and my first fanfiction I wrote for this fandom.  
> When I signed up for the reverse bang I didn't know if I was capable to write a long story in English but here it is.  
> Thank you RuthlessCata and Cryo_Bucky for your first appreciation. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it."
> 
> Our tumblr : [Khaleessi_onthemoon](http://khaleesi-onthemoon.tumblr.com)  
> [RuthlessCata](http://literaryartisan.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
